


At the Mountains of Girlness

by Slant



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adorable, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien understanding of human gender, Art, Cute, Fan Comics, Remake, Self-remake, Well - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: When Monika realized what the Player was, she went mad from the revelation.The Player is an Elder Thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Articulate speech, in the sense of syllable-utterance, seemed barely conceivable; but musical piping notes covering a wide range were highly probable" — At the Mountains of Madness, H.P. Lovecraft
> 
> ... and that is why the character is called "♫♩♬♪"

Compared to the first two sacrifices, the 'Monika' character was proving an interesting variation, as befitted her role as cult-leader. ♫♩♬♪ looked back at the writing on the screen.

'I don't even know if you are a boy or a girl.'  
This was a tricky one. The game — and by extension the organic life that had created it — was asking ♫♩♬♪ to engage with its identity-concepts.

It wouldn't actually affect the outcome of the game, but understanding organics was so exciting. They had cute little internal skeletons and they communicated by making patterned sound vibrations over a narrow range of tones and they'd become so other than their original designs over the billennium since they'd been discarded it was unreal.

♫♩♬♪ turned from the game to the data dispensary. Okay. 'girl' and 'boy'.

Okay.  
Okay.  
That was a lot of context-specific sociological concepts.  
A lot.  
Wow.  
That was overwhelming, but ♫♩♬♪ had managed to abstract that some of the bulk was from similar but not-quite overlapping data structures embedded in other organic micro-cultures. ♫♩♬♪ could repeat the search for...  
♫♩♬♪ rifled through ♫♩♬♪'s play-notes. 'Japan' 'Twenty-first century' (organics had the most hilarious calendars!). Putting the date in was a problem- these things always had a historic context that the search was going to erase. 

The tide of signifiers was smaller but still didn't form useful links to ♫♩♬♪'s existing basises. There were some bits about cats that seemed to exist only to be confusing, so without much hope ♫♩♬♪ filtered them out and tried again.

It sort of made sense that it didn't work. Divorced from the cultural context, there could be no girlness or boyness,:maybe the best thing was to try to live the experience and form the relevant synaptic links the old fashioned way?

Girls were the ones that carried signifers of cuteness, vulnerability and caring. Boys were a default, and associated with bad smells, daring and personal transport. 

♫♩♬♪ turned to the matter-former. Five minutes later, she adhered her new head-bow to one of her starfish arms and turned back to the game.


	2. Sketch edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which my artistic "skills" are demonstrated.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/38337779@N00/38869040125/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/38337779@N00/38869047795/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/38337779@N00/39768106211/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Quasi-inspired by Chapter 7: And soar in my own 'It's "literal" '
> 
> Roughly 90% of the effort involved in writing this was working out how to get the Archive to render musical notation :)


End file.
